In Gurumes' Kingdom
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Goku in the Gurumes Army.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

**[IGK]**

**In Gurumes' Kingdom**

**[IGK]**

**Gurumes' Castle, Land of Gurumes, Planet Earth, Age 749**

After the mysterious death of his Grandpa Gohan and a time of grieving, Goku decided to travel the greater world with just a few necessities as well as keepsakes before arriving in the Land of Gurumes, which had fallen on hard times. Once a peaceful and bountiful kingdom, the discovery of a vein of Blood Rubies led to a period of mining with the King himself along with his personal soldiers conscripting countless villagers into doing the heavy lifting, so that the Rubies mined would finance the preparation of rich meals to soothe King Gurumes' worsening hunger.

However, at the time, Goku wasn't fully aware of how corrupt Gurumes had become, and after learning of the concept of money as well as figuring that he would need to find some structure in his solitary life, Goku decided to enlist into the Gurumes Army for money, stability, and the possibility of getting stronger through experience. In the following years, he garnered enough strength and reputation to be considered one of Gurumes' top soldiers alongside a tall, muscular Human man named Bongo and a beautiful, orange-haired, young woman known as Pasta.

In the year of Age 749, Goku, having grown into a young man in similar brown armor to Bongo and Pasta's, was called before Gurumes for orders. Arriving into the latter's throne room, Goku stood in attention alongside Bongo and Pasta in front of the King, who had been monstrously mutated from direct exposure to the Blood Rubies' cursed properties as his enlarged body, purple skin, mismatched eyes, and all around lizard-like appearance indicated.

"I'm pleased that you three came before me." Gurumes slurred on top of his throne. "I have an important mission for you that is vital to my future." He then gestured to Goku. "And thanks to Goku, we are one step closer to soothing my appetite before it kills me."

A bit confused by Gurumes' words as Bongo and Pasta were, Goku raised his hand to say. "I'm happy to be of service, Your Majesty, but what did I do exactly?"

Gurumes guffawed before then explaining. "I assume that you lot have heard about the legend of the Dragon Balls, have you not?"

"You mean the story of the wish-granting Dragon, Shenron, Sire?" Pasta asked in a disbelieving tone of voice. "But it's just a myth."

"It's not a myth, Pasta!" Gurumes snapped with a fist slam on his armrest. Calming down shortly, he then informed his three henchmen. "I've been looking into old historical records, and I at last found a perfect description of the Dragon Balls. There are seven in total, they are orange in color, and they are ranked by the number of stars on them."

While Bongo took his time thinking it over, Pasta and, soon enough, Goku quickly connected the dots. "That sounds like my Grandpa's keepsake!" The latter exclaimed in recognition.

Gurumes nodded with an eager smile on his grotesque face. "Yes, Goku. The Dragon Ball you have helped me pierce the legend together." Clearing his throat, he then said. "I already have a list of potential Dragon Ball resting places for you to check, and once I make my wish to permanently satisfy my cravings, I'll pay all three of you in any amount of Blood Rubies you desire, so long as I don't give all of my fortune away."

"Oh, that sounds good." Bongo commented enthusiastically with a grin as Pasta looked pleased as well.

Goku, however, while interested in the reward, couldn't help but ask Gurumes. "I'll follow your orders, my King, but could I be allowed to keep my Dragon Ball once all is said and done? I know it sounds kind of silly, but it and my Power Pole are all I have of my Grandpa."

Gurumes merely shrugged. "Very well, so long as you don't do anything to double cross me."

Glad to hear it, Goku bowed as he said. "Thank you very much, King Gurumes."

With the King then dismissing his three top enforcers, Bongo, Pasta, and Goku then took their leave with Bongo heading to check on the troops while Pasta pulled Goku into an adjacent hallway to talk privately.

Staring face to face, Pasta spoke first with a sly smile. "So, Goku, while I know you said you don't mind the King's deal, can I offer a better one?"

Goku hummed in thought before responding with a knowing grin. "Let me guess, you're planning to rob King Gurumes of everything he has soon."

Pasta chuckled in amusement. "That's right, and with the Dragon Balls, we can have even more Blood Rubies for ourselves."

Goku just shrugged with a seemingly innocent smile as he replied. "Let's do it, Pasta."

"Good boy." Pasta complimented as the two conspirators shared a kiss.

**[IGK]**

**Mount Paozu is apparently not that far away from King Gurumes' territory, so this sounded like a good idea to me. Thought about doing some similar stuff for Ranfan and Colonel Violet, but I changed my mind to conserve my time and effort.**


End file.
